csofandomcom-20200223-history
TDI Kriss Super Vector
TDI Kriss Super Vector ( Wikipedia ) is the first cash point submachine gun introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Kriss Super V is fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP rounds which is expensive ($25 for 12 rounds) and mostly used by pistols (shares bullets). It takes 3.7 seconds to reload, which is acceptable and has the ability to attach silencer. Kriss Super V costs $1700 in-game. It does moderate damage, has decent accuracy and recoil, and affect 2% player speed. However, its rate of fire is low for a submachine gun but matches for an assault rifle. Kriss Super V can be upgraded to Dual Kriss through a limited time event called as 'Kriss Upgrade Event'. Advantages *High rate of fire *Cheap price ($1700) *Attachable silencer for silent kill *High damage for a submachine gun *Decent reload time (3.7 seconds) *Low recoil Disadvantages *Inaccurate in longe range *Share same ammunition with USP and Infinity or other pistols *Low damage when silencer installed *Easy run out ammo Events Singapore/Malaysia :1 March 2011 Kriss Super Vector is added into the game alongside with M14 EBR, Camouflage 2 and Oilrig Indonesia :28 March 2012 Kriss Super Vector is added into the game alongside with Minigun Upgrade Event. Known Operators Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerrard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Trivia *The Kriss super V model in game show that it is using 20 rounds magazine. But in game it can hold 30 rounds which in real life will have an extended magazine. *It has an unusable EO-Tech holographic sight. *Dual Kriss' rate of fire is higher than regular submachie gun. Tips {C} Tactics *Aim for the chest or gut, as it can kill an enemy with just less than 5 bullets. Counters *Since it has moderate recoil and damage, the player is recommended to strike the user in groups or use stronger weapon to kill the user in with no time. Comparison to UMP45 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded Neutral *Same buy cost ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Gallery File:Kriss_draw.png|Drawing File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, pressing the eject button File:Kriss_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, changing the magazine File:Kriss_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt kriss worldmodel.png|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model kriss tuto.png|Kriss can be attached with silencer kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Kriss_265x414.png|Promotional poster File:Kriss_models.jpg|Models File:Kriss_poster.jpg|Poster File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerrard wielding a Kriss File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot {C}Firing sound {C}Ditto, with silencer {C}Draw sound {C}Reload sound {C}Add/remove silencer 5u5d8QDksFw Is the Kriss one of your favorite guns? Yes it is! Not really... No, it isn't! Dual Kriss Overview Dual Kriss is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs higher, heavier due to dual-wielded and cannot be attached with silencer anymore. Tips Comparison to Single Kriss Positive: *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+1%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) Neutral: *Same recoil (14%) Negative: *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (-5%) *Cannot attach silencer Gallery V dualkriss.jpg|View model Cs italy 20120224 0614070.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Gerrard_dual_kriss.jpg|Gerrard with Dual Kriss dualkriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Reload sound Draw sound BCE96ezl054 Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Stun weapon Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with suppressors